


Talking Politics

by Ansereg (Tyellas)



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Ansereg AU, Dom/sub Play, Elf Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Gondor, Haldir lives, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 14:59:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10596411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyellas/pseuds/Ansereg
Summary: After the War of the Ring, Legolas and Haldir discuss post-war elvish politics. Haldir makes a startling offer.





	

The rain of a summer night veiled the city of Minas Tirith. Hardening into a downpour, it sluiced the palaces and fine houses in the city's seventh circle, and it beat against the panes of a mullioned window. 

Inside the windowed room, a warrior turned away from the glass. "I am glad the skies waited until the War of the Ring was over before opening like this. It is rain to make a soldier curse, even in the depths of the woods," observed Legolas to his companion. "Or are even downpours tempered in the woods of Lothlorien, Haldir?" 

"It is true that the rains fall softly there," said Haldir. 

"There you are, then: that proves my point further. So I hold steadfast when I say I will not do as you propose." said Legolas, laughing. "I have made my plans for the years to come. You know well that I will dwell in Ithilien for a time, with any of the Elves who care to join me. And then I go over Sea." 

Haldir looked on the other elf-warrior, who had come through war and horror still with a smile beneath his stern brows. In the lamplit room, Legolas' hair gleamed against the black surtot he wore, broidered with the silver tree of Gondor. Thus clad, Legolas stood straighter than arrow or mallorn-tree, though utterly relaxed. Weighed by admiration, Haldir bent to one knee. "Might I beseech you to do it for my sake? Many noble elves I know, yet there is no other I would ask - nor have." 

"Yes, but - Celeborn! Galadriel!" Legolas, still mirthful, shook his head. "And you think I would be fit to take their place as the lord of Lothlorien?" 

Haldir, vehement, stood up, even as Legolas decided to settle in a wide wooden chair. He became more sombre as he listened to Haldir's plea. "I tell you, they have no heir," said Haldir. "Since her foe Sauron fell, Galadriel is of a mind to take ship tomorrow. My lady's gaze is ever on the horizon. My lord Celeborn says he will bide a while, but he is the most uxorious of elf-men, and my guess is he shall follow soon after. If they both leave Middle-Earth, there will be no lord of Lothlorien, the realm I love, and it will fade all the faster. Who better to take that high seat than you?" 

Legolas shook his head. "I have not the arts of either of them, to maintain its beauty, let alone its wardings. And I would be further away from…" 

"…from your mortal friends," said Haldir, with a touch of bitterness. He saw Legolas turn away at that, and sweetened his temper immediately. "Does not your friend Gimli love Lothlorien? Surely it would delight him as well as me to have you there." He saw that this had hit the mark. 

"Hm. Perhaps," said Legolas, "if you can explain why you think me fit to be the lord of an elf-realm. And do not say that it is because I am nobly born. One of the greatest heroes in this war, Samwise the halfling, was not, and his deeds far exceeded mine." 

 To show his fealty, Haldir knelt before Legolas where he sat, placing one hand on each of Legolas' knees. "You would have been by the halflings' side, had they allowed it, I am sure. Your courage took you to the very gates of Mordor, in the face of certain torment! As well," said Haldir, more practically, "I know no other elf as well suited as you for the politics of the coming time. Few elves will remain in Middle-Earth. Any elf-lord would have to deal much with mortals; humans, dwarves, and halflings. Not only would you handle such diplomacy with skill, but you might be well pleased to do so." 

Legolas smiled at the vision of tempered arrogance kneeling before him, all Haldir's strength of form and feature turned to persuasion. "You see what is needed with a clear eye. What about you, o Captain of Lorien? Why are you unfit for the high seat?" 

Haldir's face went blank with surprise. "It… it would not be for me. I have served Lorien's rulers well; that is more my place." 

Legolas laughed and leaned back in his chair. "Ah, Haldir, Haldir. I have seen this before. Proud and capable ones held back because their wish is - to serve, and to have orders to follow." Haldir looked aside, embarrassed, and Legolas leaned forwards to speak more gently. "You might be a lord in your own right, you know. That is how noble families begin." 

Haldir shook his head. "I would not change the role that has been my fulfillment. Besides. This is a time of ending for our people." 

Only the sound of the rain was heard as the two elf-men looked at each other. Eventually, Legolas sighed. "I know, my friend. I make myself be merry lest I weep to think on it." 

Haldir brightened at these words; knowing that his sorrow was shared allowed him to put it aside. "If you are my friend, then think about it a little more. In the meantime; we are alone." He placed a hand on Legolas' thigh. "How may I ease or cheer you?" 

Their eyes met, and Legolas found his sharp smile again. "Help me forget our fate for an evening. Serve me a little bit, as you know I like it…" The archer's gentle words still carried an edge, for Haldir remembered well how he had served Legolas once before. As Haldir slid his hand higher, Legolas leaned fully back into the chair, arching his lean hips forwards, spreading his hard, narrow thighs. The black leather surtot draped over his crotch. 

Haldir swallowed as he turned the leather upwards, unlacing breeches to free the cock inside. Legolas made no move to aid him. Having freed what he sought, Haldir fondled and admired it, feeling the length swell to life in his hand. Soon an erection stood, as heart-breakingly perfect as the rest of the elf-man; virile and hard as a stag's antler, creamy as new ivory, springing from a nest of golden moss. Haldir slid his tongue along its length, down and up again, satisfied down to his gut to feel his mouth filled with that erection. Through the heavy, warm smell of leather, he caught the salt and musk of Legolas' own body. Haldir stopped mouthing the cock-head to do what had pleased Legolas once before, suckling at the scrotum. 

Legolas was glad that Haldir was not inclined to rush. It gave him time to set aside being diplomatic, modest, neutral. He welcomed the return of passions he had set by since the War of the Ring had begun. It would have been so much easier to bear the Sea-hunger had there been any release for him! And now there was, the hot breath and wet mouth a little furnace of pleasure, moving over him. He placed one of his hands on the back of Haldir's labouring head. "I needed this," he murmured, and felt Haldir's tonguing change to a swallowing suction. The archer lolled back in the chair, luxuriating in the sensuous, selfish indulgence. 

Legolas held back as long as he could. It was a mild cruelty, to keep the other elf-man kneeling on the stone floor, jaws stretched and labouring around a hard, hot shaft. But it was cruel to himself as well. Haldir never faltered, still drawing hungrily, each stroke of the mouth encasing his cock making it pulse. When the pulse turned into an ache, Legolas started to arch his hips, thrusting his cock into the mouth before him, feeling the head of it stroke the start of Haldir's throat. That tender contact flared, and he gave up torturing himself to come.  

Haldir lingered and sucked Legolas clean of every drop of seed. When Legolas drew back at last, Haldir did not break the mood. He humbly slid Legolas' phallus back inside his black garments, fastening them, smoothing the surtot down as if draping a cloth over a treasure. Then he looked up again, wondering if Legolas' mood was softer. 

Legolas was moved by this submission that continued beyond desire fulfilled. The kneeling elf was twice as handsome as before, his flushed face making his hair brighter by contrast, eyes bright with a light beyond the reflection of the lamps. Haldir was kneeling with his legs parted to ease the pressure of the erection tenting out his garments. Legolas reached down and caressed Haldir's rich hair, possessively. He tilted up Haldir's face.  "If it is your pleasure to serve, Haldir, you also make it a delight to have such service. But what I would do now - you may not think me so lordly when I am through. Disrobe for me?" 

He leaned back in the chair as Haldir took off his clothes, measuring his body partly with the eyes of a lover, partly with the glance of a warrior taking a soldier's measure. Haldir left his leggings until last, and even turned his back to Legolas to remove them. "I cannot think why you are modest in front of me," Legolas teased. Haldir said nothing in reply, turning about. His straining cock swayed as he knelt in front of Legolas again, legs partly spread, in response to that challenge. He did not expect what happened next. 

With the ease of a leaf loosened from its branch, Legolas knelt between Haldir's spread legs, and leaned in to kiss Haldir's salt-touched lips. Haldir parted his mouth for that kiss, tilted his head when Legolas moved to bite his neck, and held back a groan when Legolas trailed his tongue down over Haldir's chest. Each touch made Haldir's heart run faster than the Silverlode - as did his increasing curiosity and fear. Even as he melted, he stayed half-braced, wondering what Legolas would ask, or do. So he was ready when Legolas' mouth slid over his cock, and did not spend immediately to feel that smooth tongue's caress. 

It only lasted for an instant, though. Legolas drew back, looking stricken. "Is something wrong, my lord?" Haldir asked, lifting up from the floor as he knelt. 

Legolas said nothing about the honorific, eyes remote. "Not wrong. Far from wrong. Your body. Haldir - you smell like the Sea." Legolas said no more, but dove down again, sitting bent double, and devoured him to the root. When Haldir twitched back against his will from the sensual force of it, Legolas hooked an arm behind Haldir's kneeling knee and yanked the leg forwards. Haldir, unseated, tumbled back onto the floor. He allowed himself to be shoved half-back to the floor, posed with his thighs wide, and devoured anew, astonished that someone forceful could turn even this act fully to their own will. By the time Legolas slid a hand along the cleft of his arse, the light threat alone was enough to send Haldir over the edge, and he choked down a cry as he came. 

Legolas released Haldir's cock when the other elf-man lay still at last. He rested his sweat-dewed forehead against Haldir's thigh for a moment; suddenly, it seemed too warm to be wearing a leather surtot. Then he slid his face back up Haldir's torso, reluctant to draw away from the salt of his sweat. Well pleased at his own sense of diminished Sea-hunger and at Haldir's undoing, he asked, "So, what say you now?" 

Sitting beside him, Haldir looked straight into his eyes. "I would have you for my lord still, Legolas." 

Legolas sat down in the chair once more, mulling over this unguarded reply. Haldir, uncertain, stayed on the floor. From the lips of one who offered both service and release, Haldir's earlier plea was almost irresistible. Almost. 

"My answer is the same. I will not take up the lordship of Lothlorien. There are other deeds I will do." Clear-eyed, he looked down. "What shall you do when Lorien fades?" 

In disappointment, Haldir retained his dignity. "I too shall go over Sea." 

Legolas sighed. "As will most of the Elves of Lothlorien, whether Celeborn stays or no. It will be more a troop than a realm by the time Galadriel's ship sails." Legolas leaned back in the chair with a sharp and slanted smile. "Perhaps I might persuade you to bide in Ithilien a time." He traced the toe of one booted foot up Haldir's thigh, enjoying the dawning look on his face. "I did not say I would not be _your_ lord, Haldir."

**Author's Note:**

> Another repost as part of moving ansereg.com over to AO3! Thanks to beta readers Suzana and Aayesha. 
> 
> Yes, I've depicted Haldir as being alive at the end of Return of the King. And why not? Haldir did not die in the LOTR books. This story is based on book canon; in book canon, Haldir might have survived the War of the Ring, and was a likely candidate to come to Minas Tirith at Midsummer as one of the riders attending Arwen, Galadriel, and Celeborn. This story takes place in Minas Tirith on the third night after Arwen's wedding.


End file.
